Publication systems, such as online advertisers, online marketplaces, or other aggregator websites, deploy technology to selectively publish data items (e.g., online advertisements, marketplace listings, news items, etc.). These online publishers often selectively publish a subset of all the data items available to be published. A site administrator of an online publisher may decide which items to publish or suggest to a user.